A gas turbine is generally used as a prime mover which extracts rotational power. For example, a gas turbine forming a gas turbine system capable of generating electricity or compressed gas by connection of a driving object such as a generator or a LNG liquefying compressor for generating a liquefied natural gas or the like is known.
As the gas turbine system, there are a biaxial type in which a rotating shaft of a driving target and an output shaft of a gas turbine are disposed on different axes, and a uniaxial type in which the rotating shaft and the output shaft are disposed on the same axis.
The uniaxial gas turbine system has a simpler structure than the biaxial type, and has advantages such as an easy operation.
Incidentally, when starting the operation of the gas turbine system, a starting device is used to ignite and start up the gas turbine. As disclosed in, for example, Patent Literature 1, the starting device is also used for starting an engine of an automobile, and the starting device is a device indispensable for performing the self-sustained operation of the prime mover.